


Daisy

by lemonoclefox



Series: Sway [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Sad Magnus, Summer, Witchcraft, Witches, it's just soft, just a little sad, modern witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: It's a beautiful day.





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot that takes place a few months before _Sway_ , just some summer softness.

It's more crowded than Magnus expected it to be. Though, he supposes that Central Park on the Fourth of July can't really be expected to be anything but. Still, though.

"A lovely day, you said," says Magnus dryly. "It'll be fun, you said."

"Oh, come on." Catarina sounds more exasperated than fond, but Magnus knows it's not so bad. "Don't pretend you don't love these things."

"I do," Magnus admits. "But when it's this scorchingly hot outside, I must admit there's a certain amount of ambivalence."

He's wearing a black open side tank top, which makes the heat more manageable, but he does miss his layers. There's just not much to work with, with this. The necklaces stay, though, as do the rings and the meticulously styled hair and eyeliner. He can only go so far when it comes to compromise. At least he gets to show off his arms.

"How about this," Catarina says, looping her arm through his, the bell sleeves of her dress rather cool as they sweep against Magnus's skin. He knows for a fact there's some magick involved, there. "We get something cold to drink, find a nice spot for tonight, and just watch the fireworks. Like regular people."

Magnus lets out a dainty scoff, mock-offended.

"Darling," he says, "'regular' is the last thing I'd want to be. And neither of us are."

He gives his friend a pointed look, which she returns with a smile.

"My suggestion still stands," she says, and Magnus chuckles. "It would be nice."

It would. And Magnus truly appreciates her continuous efforts to get him out of the house, especially when he's feeling a little down.

"Actually," Catarina says, perking up. "On second thought, I vote ice cream."

She gestures at a soft serve vendor along the path, and Magnus sighs.

"Fine," he says tiredly, though it's entirely exaggerated and Catarina knows it. She shoves him in the side while he dislodges his arm from hers. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Oh, you're buying?"

"Anything for you, my dear," Magnus says over his shoulder, smiling as his friend laughs behind him, where she waits.

There's a line by the vendor, unsurprisingly, but it's rather fast-moving. Magnus falls in behind a man who seems just as bothered by the heat as anyone else, tilting his head this way and that as he rubs the back of his neck, only perking up once it's his turn to order.

"Yeah, I'll have three, please," he says to the vendor, who nods and gets to work. The guy goes for his wallet while he waits, and freezes. He pats his pockets, before letting out a sigh. "Shit." He says it under his breath, and turns to the vendor, who's still in the middle of preparing those ice cream cones, before looking around. He quickly seems to find whoever he's looking for, somewhere over on the grass behind the ice cream cart. "Hey, Alec!"

Magnus absently follows his gaze, but it's impossible to discern who he's calling out to in the sea of people. Perhaps that's why the blonde in front of him gives up after just a few more attempts at getting his friend's attention―he's likely just far enough away for the shouts not to be heard. So the guy turns back to the vendor, a sheepish look on his face.

"I seem to forgotten my wallet over there," he says, vaguely gesturing at the grass. "I'll go get it, I'll just be a second."

The vendor gives him a flat, disapproving look, and Magnus can't blame him. It's hot, crowded, and those three cones of soft serve are already starting to droop, while taking up valuable space for future customer's orders. Like Magnus's, or any of those waiting in line behind him. The guy seems to realize this, but only has time to stand there, mortified, for about a second.

"I've got it," Magnus says, stepping forward. The guy snaps his eyes to him, surprise written all over his features. He has a conventionally handsome face, Magnus notes, with a natural pout. Pretty, but not quite Magnus's type.

"No, that's okay," the guy hurries to say. "It's―"

"I insist," Magnus interrupts, adding a small, polite smile. The guy looks like he's about to argue, but throws a glance at the line behind them and seems to decide against it.

"This doesn't usually happen," he says, a little jokingly, as though trying to lighten the mood. Magnus lets him; he must feel pretty embarrassed.

"I'm sure it doesn't," Magnus says lightly, handing the vendor the money owed. "I'm in a giving mood, anyway."

"Well, thank you," the guy says as he carefully takes the ice cream, the cones wrapped up with napkins, an almost comical look of concentration on his face. Then a smile, one carefree and confident. "My siblings would've killed me."

Magnus's eyes can't help but fall on the soft serve in his hands; they somehow look more solid than they did a moment ago, as though suddenly recovered and resistant against the heat. Not something that would happen naturally, Magnus notes, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly in curiosity.

A loud whistle sounds from the grass, from the direction where the guy was looking earlier, and he turns toward it. Magnus follows his gaze, spots a dark-haired young woman standing on her knees, waving at him in a decidedly impatient way. Beside her is a man, currently making a _what the hell?_ kind of gesture. The blonde groans, still smiling.

"Gotta go," he says, turning back to Magnus. "Thanks again. Really appreciate it."

Magnus offers a smile.

"Not at all." He nods toward the guy's siblings, off in the distance. "Don't leave them waiting."

The guy huffs a laugh.

"I won't." He raises the soft serve in his hands, as though in a toast. "Happy Independence Day."

"Likewise."

With that, he hurries off, and Magnus smiles a little as he sees him join his siblings on the blanket they have spread out on the grass. The woman smacks him lightly in the shoulder before claiming her ice cream, and the guy sits down with a defensive gesture as he says something in return. They look happy. Close. That's nice, Magnus thinks, as he turns back to the vendor to place his own order.

Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the twitters](http://twitter.com/lemonoclefox)! And you can also use #SwayFic there, if you want to.


End file.
